Eh? Ah, sou
by lukameg
Summary: Luka es una chica que tiende a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, solo le importa su satisfacción. Pero todo cambia ala hora de que alguien aparece en su vida y la hace enamorarse de verdad.


Eh? Ah, sou

**Este es mi primer fic. De hecho tuve que consultar un tutorial para subirlo está basado en la canción con el título del fic, esta es de miku hatsune pero yo la enfoque en luka, acepto críticas y gracias por leerme**

6 am… y el despertador sonaba a todo volumen, una chica se levantaba apresuradamente de la cama dejando a su acompañante solo.

-Mierda… rayos llegare tarde- apago rápidamente su celular y comenzó a vestirse, por suerte había cargado el uniforme de la escuela en su mochila ya que donde había pasado la noche quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad y su escuela le quedaba un poco lejos.

Megurine Luka, una chica de 19 años realmente hermosa, su piel blanca, un cuerpo para desearse, unos ojos azules profundos como el mar, un rostro que pareció ser tallado por dioses, era casi perfecta solo tenía un gran defecto…

Rápidamente salió de aquel departamento dejando una nota en el buro que a la letra decía

-_Gracias por lo de anoche-_

Llego al transporte publico justo antes de la puerta del metro se cerrara

-uff… justo a tiempo- después de 30 minutos de esperar a que el transporte llegara a su destino llego como siempre 10 minutos antes de que sus clases iniciaran.

Al caminar por la escuela muchos chicos de la misma se le quedaban mirando puesto su falda era más corta de lo normal, usaba su camisa con dos botones sueltos dándole un aire sexi y ella contribuía al regalarles miradas realmente coquetas.

La pelirrosa ingreso a su aula y tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre, el cual estaba justo detrás de su rubia amiga.

-Buenos días Luka... ¿Dónde despertaste hoy? ya no supe que fue de ti después de que te saliste del antro con ese lindo chico

-Lily amiga mía, un gusto verte

\- veo que vienes muy contenta

\- digamos que ese tipo sabía lo que hacia

\- ai... Luka cuando iras a sentar cabeza

\- nunca mi querida Lily, esto es divertido, muy divertido- Luka sonreía socarronamente y Lily solo la miraba divertida

\- un día llegara alguien que te cambiara ya lo veras- la pelirrosa ya no pudo contestar ya que en eso el docente ingreso al salón de clases.

Las primeras horas transcurrían tranquilamente y llego la hora del almuerzo, la pelirrosa y su amiga salieron a la cafetería y muchos chicos al verla llegar le cedían el paso para que ella comprase primero, compraron su almuerzo y se fueron a sentar a la banca de siempre, las dos comían tranquilamente cuando un chico peli morado se acercó a ellas

-Luka puedo hablar contigo a solas- le chico hablada de una manera tranquila haciéndole señas a la pelirrosa para que lo siguiera

-que quieres gakupo? No vez que estoy comiendo- contesto fríamente la chica mientras Lily la miraba con ojos de desaprobación, suspiro resignada y se dispuso a habar.

\- habla aquí no ai nada que Lily no pueda escuchar, ya que lo que fuese que quieras hablar después se lo contaría a ella.

Gakupo miro a Lily y esta solo le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y regalándole una tímida sonrisa

-Está bien, yo…. Yo… quería preguntarte sobre lo de la otra vez que tú y yo ya sabes…

\- ¿cuándo tuvimos sexo?

\- sí, tu y yo que somos exactamente, después de esa vez no me llamaste ni siquiera me diriges la mirada dentro del instituto

\- ¿qué somos? Jajá es enserio. Escuchas eso Lily, quiere saber que somos jajá

\- ¿qué tiene de gracioso lo que pregunte?

\- aa.. Mi querido gakupo, tu y yo no somos nada, absolutamente nada

\- pero dijiste que era especial.

-palabrería

\- pero yo te entregue mi primera vez- hablaba el peli morado con una mirada triste

\- te voy a explicar algo mi querido amigo gakupo, para empezar eso fue un mal tiro, vale, no me hagas reír, pero fue divertido, quizá tú me entregaste tus más puros sentimientos y bla, bla pero agradece que te hice el favor- luka le guiño un ojo, tras esto el chico dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente con las lágrimas apunto de salir quedando las dos chicas solas en las mesa de nuevo luka se disponía a reanudar su comida cuando Lily la interrumpió.

-Luka no tenías por qué ser tan cruel con el pobre gakupo

\- señores y señoras Lily la defensora de los inocentes tss- puso una cara de fastidio

-es enserio luka, cuando dejaras de ser tan egoísta con los sentimientos de los demás.

\- mira Lily, las personas tontas hacen este tipo de cosas por razones sentimentales, las personas listas como yo las hacemos por razones superficiales, soy feliz de estar satisfecha

\- lo que no entiendo es porque si ellos sabes que solo juegas con ellos regresan a ti como perros falderos

\- jajá, solo mírame amiga soy hermosa nadie se resiste a mí, ni hombres, ni mujeres ya conoces que mis gustos son umm… digamos variados

\- si lo se, y te acepto tal y como eres

-lo ves por eso te quiero

La chicharra que anunciaba el final del recreo se dejó escuchar, las chicas ingresaron al aula y el día transcurrió tranquilamente. Al final del día Lily y luka caminaban de camino a casa puesto las dos vivían en el mismo vecindario a solo un par de casas de distancia, desde que tenían 5 años y desde ese entonces eran amigas muy cercanas.

-luka, nos vemos mañana, descansa que te hace falta

-je, si lo are dormiré lo que no dormí el fin de semana

\- paso por ti mañana

\- si por favor, chao

-bye.

La Megurine ingreso a su domicilio con una enorme cara de cansancio

-ya llegue-dijo con sumo fastidio.

Una mujer muy parecida a ella solo que con los años encima salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

-Megurine luka, donde demonios se supone que estabas- gritaba furiosa, crees que hace mucha gracia el que no llegas a la casa todo el fin de semana, pues no señorita- estaba furiosa

\- SI, pues eso deberías decirle a mi padre que apuesto a que tampoco llego a dormir este fin de semana, con el pretexto de estar en un viaje de negocios y de seguro se está revolcando con cualquier mujerzuela que se le haya puesto enfrente. Exclama realmente enojada

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una bofetada resonando en la habitación

-qué demonios te pasa

-vete inmediatamente a tu habitación luka- decía su madre con un rostro furioso y frustrado

Luka subió apresuradamente a su habitación, entro azotando fuertemente la puerta y dejándose caer en su espaciosa cama, si bien la familia de luka era adinerada por la compañía de su padre, no le hacía falta nada, solo su padre, porque nunca había estado ai para ella, una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de él era una frase que le dijo hacía ya un par de años –_nunca está de más divertirse un poco con alguien-_ quizá era eso lo culpable de su forma de ser, pero ya que se le hacía. Se dio un refrescante baño y se dispuso dormir.

Al día siguiente, Lily paso temprano como de costumbre a recoger a luka para ir al instituto, ya que la segunda se negaba siempre a que el chofer de la casa la llevara en un auto que su papa tenia exclusivo para su madre y ella.

Llegaron a la escuela y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, el docente ingreso.

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy tenemos el ingreso de una nueva alumna a esta clase, sean amables con ella por favor, señorita Hatsune adelante por favor.

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando entrar a una joven delgada, de test blanca, muy blanca, un cuerpo con solo lo necesario pero lindo y delineado, unos hermosos ojos aquamarinos con su cabello del mismo color atado en dos coletas que le daban una apariencia de ser menor pero se veía sumamente tierna, su fina cara de toda una diosa griega, era hermosa. Logro llamar la mirada de mucho y muchas en especial la de la pelirrosa que no la miraba de una manera muy sana que digamos, lo bueno es que nadie se percató de ello.

-Hola, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, es un placer conocerlos- realizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Srta. Hatsune por favor tome haciendo en el asiento libre de ai por favor, a un lado de Megurine, Luka levante su mano por favor, la pelirrosa hizo lo que le indicaban y cuando la bajo volteo bruscamente hacia Lily con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Toma nota amiga, Miku Hatsune, mi nuevo juego de conquista


End file.
